


Free to good home

by MsPudding



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPudding/pseuds/MsPudding
Summary: you found a small bitty, you have no idea what to do but you cant just leave it there either.





	1. free bitty

The snow kept falling, its seemed that tonight was the coldest night of the year so far or so it felt liked it, people were rushing around buying gifts for Christmas and stuff to prepare all their fancy dinners, kids wearing heavy coats and hats to keep them warm as they insistently pulled their parents arm whenever the spot something they wanted.  
No one paid attention to him, and it’s not like he didn’t try hard enough but the cold was getting little to intense even for a skeleton, and the last few months he is been trying to find a home, ever since his owner decided to dump him, there was no use blaming him, after all he got promoted and his new job was very important and the bitty understood, he was a burden for his master who needed to move to another city.  
His eyes started to water at the memory as he held the note up “FREE TO GOOD HOME” it was wrinkly and some pieces were missing by now and it was getting late also with every passing minute less people could be seen around the streets the poor bitty’s hope was dying but at least he wasn’t cold anymore, as matter of fact he was very tired…  
Trying to keep his old coat close to his tiny frame he leaned back to the wall as he suddenly felt very stiff and sleepy letting the piece of paper fall of his hands to be carried away by the winter cold air he was tired and just couldn’t stay awake anymore. 

It was late as you rushed back home from work, so far it has been a good day but your train of thought was interrupted as a piece of paper hit you on the face, at first you thought it was a moth, as it scared you looked around to see if anyone had noticed but luckily there was no one around at the moment “free to good home” was written on the piece of paper …and that’s when you lowered your eyes only to find a little skeleton, was that a bitty? Was it dead? No, you saw it move a little.  
This street was always so busy so you began to question how no one had noticed the bitty before you, it was truly sad to see how little people care about what’s around them now days.  
You kneeled to pick it up, the poor thing was cold so you placed it inside your pocket…can they even freeze to death?  
Honestly it was dirty and the clothes were a bit torn…and you were so clueless about what to do and you had no idea what kind of bitty it was so you were going to have to make some research, his tiny clothes were wet because of the snow and some parts were frozen solid so you rushed to your apartment that luckily was nearby.  
You don’t need a pet but you can’t just leave anyone in need out on their own, so once you got home you placed some warm water inside a plastic bottle and made a little “nesting area” with a shoe box and placed the bitty and bottle inside to warm it slowly as to not cause any harm to it, you fund some information online and turns out some people were willing to share their knowledge once they heard the story and you were incredibly thankful.  
If you were being honest to yourself you were starting to get a bit exited to have company and as the minutes passed you were starting to worry about the little guy, his health seemed to get worst but a bitty expert had warned you about this, a few toes and a couple of fingers had dusted already due to frost bite  
You had decided to call a bitty doctor as soon as you could, but it was the holydays and bitty experts were your best bet so far.

3:30 am

You had fallen asleep but woke up after 30 minutes, the little guy as asleep and he felt warm to the touch which was a good sign according to the blogger who was currently online.  
The bitty was wrapped like a tiny burrito and here you were presented with yet another problem, the bitty had no clothes as you had to remove his in order to warm him properly and they were in such bad state you had made the decision to throw them away, thankfully you keep in handy some fabric pieces and a small sewing machine from back in the day when you made a couple of cosplays but that was a couple of years ago, thankfully you had acquired some kind of skills and so you got to work.  
7:24 am  
You were tired but you had managed to make 4 outfits and a comfy set of pj’s which you didn’t had fabric soft enough for your liking so you sacrificed the softest shirt you owned, you smiled while you place the outfit right next to the skeleton which had started to regain consciousness.  
Red eye lights moved to look around before setting on you and then move down noticing his lack of shirt or clothing for that matter you smiled before pointing at the pajamas with a smile “those are for you, I had to throw away your clothes but I hope you like those” you got up to head out of the room toward the kitchen, it sounded cliché but you really wanted pancakes and they were easy to make in tiny size… tiny pancakes sounded super cute right now…  
After fixing breakfast preparations you went to retrieve the bitty which was staring that his hands contemplating his missing finger “sorry” you said making him jump “when I found you, you were in such bad shape…” you moved closer.

“it’s ok” the bitty said finally speaking up and smiled a bit “are you going to be my new mommy?” his smile was adorable, according to one of your online new friends this bitty was either and edgy or a cherry, because of the golden tooth he sported, you are going to have to ask them later.  
Luckily, he jumped on your hands eagerly and you carried him to the kitchen table and you were super happy is had been easier thank you or the experts expected, honestly you all were sure this little guy was going to be traumatized after being abandoned.  
But unfortunately, those thoughts were interrupted by tiny sobs “t…thank you” bright eyes on a tear stained face looked up at you “I… was so scared” he wiped his tears away with his tiny sleeve.

You were speechless and your heart felt so heavy now but you managed to get the courage to pet him gently on the head, his teeth looked sharp…  
“no problem…uh…do you have a name?” you suddenly realized that you never asked that before, the bitty seemed to think for a moment before answering “I did… once but it doesn’t matter anymore” you were surprised by his answer when he added “I want a new name” oh boy you hated naming pets because you are horrible at it.  
You totally didn’t want to pick a name you would name an animal… Bailey! It sounds cute!  
“Bailey?” you hesitantly said and his face lit up “I like it… I want to make new memories as Bailey” with you he added before starting to eat his pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoy this chapter ^u^

After breakfast you decided to help him get cleaned and comfortable by preparing him a warm bath, It was a bathtub that used to belong to a Barbie doll when you were a child but you had used it to store random hair ties and earrings in it, but right now it was holding a tiny skeleton taking a bubble bath and relaxing, still you can’t help to notice his hands, you wished you had found him earlier before it got this cold before you had to worry about the fact that you had no bandages his size,so you left the room for a second to get some stuff ready, it was Christmas and the stores were closed for the holiday so you cut the bandages into smaller pieces for now.  
-Bailey’s POV-

The water was warm and it felt nice to get your bones clean after so long wondering the streets sure other strays made fun of you calling you “pet” when they saw you with your little sign trying to find a human but what else could you do? You are not aggressive or strong enough to survive on your own you need a human to take care of you, looking at your hands which still hurt a bit you realized how lucky you were to be alive and a monster.  
Normally a non-monster creature would have had needed immediate medical attention but bitties? The damaged part just dusts away.  
The water was warm and you were so comfortable you started to get super sleepy.

 

\-----end of Bailey’s POV---  
“hey Bailey? I hope you don’t mind but I think we need to bandage your hands and feet to keep them clean!” you walked in holding a small hand towel only to find a sleeping bitty that thankfully didn’t drowned “uh…Bailey? Wake up” you poked this face slightly only to have him jump back and panic causing him to slip into the water and panic some more making him unable to get up, and now it was your turn to panic and within seconds you had a coughing skeleton holding onto you for dear life.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to splash water everywhere! Please…I’ll be good!” bright red eyes full of tears looked up from your chest where you were holding him, “it wasn’t really your fault” you responded to the little guy who was shaking his head in denial “the mess… I shouldn’t have had panicked! Please don’t kick me out…” the last part was almost a whisper but you heard it and it made you feel sad so you put him down on the table “what kind of person you think I am? I won’t throw you out over something like this” you picked up the stuff you brought in with you and started working on his hands and feet “if you need anything let me know, you will probably need help while you have these on” you smile while petting his skull “by the way, this is now your home unless you wanna go somewhere else” you said carrying him to the living room.  
Christmas consisted on you both watching movies and eating popcorn, candy and leftover pizza, Bailey was covered in a soft blanket and was currently eating a gummy bear while paying attention to the screen and asking a lot of questions about the movies, right now you both were watching Jurassic park “what are those?” he pointed that the screen without taking his eyes away from the screen “dinosaurs they were big and scary but they no longer exist so we don’t have to worry about them anymore” you answered.  
The cherry sure found them scary but to be honest some humans were as scary as dinosaurs for him, Humans just failed to see how scary and powerfully dangerous they looked to a tiny skeleton when they got angry, Baily remembered hiding while his old human had angry conversations on the phone, he never really liked when people got too loud and aggressive it often made him go into hiding for hours only to be yelled at and to be told he was a bad bitty, he wanted to be a good bitty he always tried to be good.  
He had only known you for a few hours but he could already tell that you were his favorite human, other bitties would talk about a bond or magical connection the souls make when you find the right human…  
“humans don’t choose a bitty and a bitty doesn’t choose the human, life just kind of puts them together” he remembers the words of a sansy back at the pet shop some years ago, those words also filled him with hope when he was out on the streets after being abandoned.  
You notice Bailey had started to cry silently… maybe the movie was a bit too scary for him “well I guess is time to go to sleep and call it a day” you said turning the tv off, the clock on the wall read 10:30 pm so it was a decent time to get some sleep “ after all I still have to buy you a gift” you said while cleaning his face with your sleeve, he hugged your wrist and nuzzled your hand “I love you mama” with that you let him curl next to your pillow for the night, needless to say you couldn’t sleep that night…  
Bailey kept having nightmares and on top of that you were scared to accidentally crush him, but it’s ok you can always nap later, so you spent the time making sure to soothe away the bitty’s nightmares.  
You had planned the day for both of you, first you wanted to go shopping for bitty stuff you needed some tiny bed and clothes, not because you didn’t wanted Bailey to sleep on the bed with you but because you were afraid to accidentally crush him since he was so tiny and fragile so this as for safety reasons.  
He seemed happy to finally go outside with you and was currently trying to put on a black hoodie you had made the night before but you had to go help him since his hands were still bandaged “do you need me to clean that cut?” you asked pointing at a not so deep scratch on his head that seemed kind of fresh “it doesn’t hurt that bad, feral cats tent to get aggressive sometimes” he added before turning to put socks on before you took over to help him with those too “what you mean?” the question seemed to confuse him at first “ah! Stray cats sometime hunt stray bitties… we don’t like cats that’s why we hide really well at night!” him talking about that as if it was nothing made you un easy so you dropped the subject.  
You sat him down in the cup holder because you figured out it was the safest place in the car before heading out to one of those fancy bitty shops where only rich people shop, you can afford some nice stuff for Bailey because in your heart he deserved it after all the bad stuff he is being through and you couldn’t wait to spoil him “mama look! That place is huge!” his eyes shined so bright you could swear he was a red baby blue or something like that, was there any color variants to bitties? “what does the sign say mama?” you looked down at him before answering “Big bittymart, you can’t read it” oh and now you worried he couldn’t see and was in need of glasses “no… was never thought how” he looked down sadly while blushing a bit in shame “well I am going to teach you then” you said while grabbing your black purse and placing the little cherry on your shoulder so you could walk inside.  
Oh boy, it was an awkward trip as people were staring at Bailey and quite possibly judging you because he was covered in some old scars and the bandages he sported on his tiny hands all because he was living on the streets But people were usually fast to jump into conclusions and it was a thing you hated about people but you had to keep your cool for Bailey’s sake “mama look!” he said happily pointing at some cute stuffed animals that looked like those the kids hand on their back packs but without the hooking thing, it was kind of cute so you let him pick a few before continuing to look at the tiny furniture and accessories.  
You found a tiny bed with a mattress that seemed soft and comfortable enough for your liking and some cute bedding with cherries on it because it was cute just like Bailey and he seemed happy because he never had one of his own because his previous person had him sleep in a hamster cage “mama! Can I sleep on the table next to the window? It’s close to you and I can see the stars from there!” oh gosh, can he get any cuter? You petted his head “sure thing! I will have to move some stuff off it but it should be fine sweetie, we can make the whole table your personal space.” but as you got ready to keep walking and older lady came to you she had a bitty on her shoulder, a baby blue, you knew those because of how popular they were plus your best friend had one “uh, excuse me I can’t help to notice that your bitty seems in need to medical care, is he a rescue?” she then moved towards Bailey making him anxious as he pulled his hood over his head in clear sign of distress “are you alright little guy?” Bailey looked at you with clear anxiety on his face and you knew this lady was making him uncomfortable so you had to do or say something.  
she was scaring Bailey you knew she meant well by making sure he was fine but as you were ready to confront her Bailey did “I…I am ok now, my new mama is very nice” he was obviously trying to be brave for you “he is recovering” you added as you walked away leaving that lady behind not sure if she said anything else but you didn’t care either so you went to pay for Bailey’s stuff, and that’s where you couldn’t help but notice how nice the other bitties looked compared to Bailey and you wanted him to be like that, well taken care of and for him to be spoiled and safe but you knew it was going to take time to erase the physical and emotional scars.  
You tried looking on your phone for bitty friendly restaurants but turns out most places were ok with them since they basically were tiny people, unfortunately you lived in a small town so you wanted to make sure before putting Bailey in an uncomfortable situation “mama? What is this place?” his face full of curiosity as you stopped at a burger place for some lunch.  
It wasn’t much but you two had a good time today, it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is some art i drew :D its not that good but i wanted to draw this bitty.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://undertalepudding.tumblr.com/post/161221658221/art-inspired-on-a-story-i-am-writing-which-is-why>  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> <https://undertalepudding.tumblr.com/post/161451030796/i-decided-to-post-this-picture-was-saving-it-for>  
> 


End file.
